Etre digne de ton amitié
by Davis22
Summary: Après une énième baguarre entre Harry Potter et Draco Malefoy, Mcgonagal décide de les coller tous les deux. Parce qu'il s'ennuyait, Draco écrit une liste sur ce qu'il déteste chez son rival.Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque Harry y répondit...


Draco Malefoy parcourait les couloirs de son école à grandes enjambées, son sac de cours à l'épaule et sa note de colle à la main, maudissant pour la millionième fois de la soirée Harry – stupide- Potter.

Ça c'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors que Malefoy et ses compères sortaient du cours de Sortilège. Ils avaient croisé Miss Je Sais Tout sur le chemin et, comme à son habitude, le Serpentard ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer une remarque mesquine à la figure. A sa grande satisfaction, il réussit même à lui arracher quelques larmes, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

C'était sans compter sur le Survivant qui, se prenant comme toujours pour le garde du corps de la Sang de Bourbe, se jeta sur lui à une vitesse folle et les propulsa tous les deux par terre.

S'en suivit alors une bagarre à base de poings et d'insultes entre le prince des Serpentards et celui des Gryffondors, aucuns des deux garçons ne voulant laisser l'avantage à l'autre.

Au final, ce fut cette vieille pie de Mcgonagal qui les sépara et, après les avoir sermonner pendant au moins 20 minutes, leur mis une heure de colle à tous les deux.

Draco secoua la tête avec colère, dissipant le souvenir de la bagarre de son esprit. Tout ça , c'était de la faute de ce stupide binoclard ! Ne pouvait-il pas se mêler de ses affaires, pour une fois dans sa vie ! Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'il insulte Granger, c'est pas comme s'il l'avait insulté lui !

Arrivé à la salle de classe, il alla directement s'installer à sa table, ignorant superbement Mcgonagal.

Harry arriva quelques minutes après lui et s'excusa de son retard auprès de sa directrice de maison.

« Crétin ! Crétin ! Crétin ! » pensa rageusement Malefoy.

La misérable petite heure sembla durer une éternité et Draco dut recourir à des méthodes plus ou moins inventives pour passer le temps.

Sortant un morceau de parchemin de son sac, il lança un rictus diabolique dans le dos de Potter avant de se mettre à écrire.

_**3 raisons (parmi les millions) pour lesquelles je ne te supporte pas :**_

**-Ton comportement de « pauvre petit enfant orphelin » est complètement pathétique ! Je veux dire...tu fais partis des sorciers les plus riches du monde et le fait que tu sois seul te donne justement une liberté infinie, contrairement à moi !**

**-Tu es un Gryffondor (logique).**

**-Tes lunettes.**

-Mr Malefoy! s'écria la voix tonitruante de son professeur de métamorphose.

Draco sursauta, de peur d'avoir été pris en flagrant délit avant de soupirer de soulagement en constatant que la vieille pie n'avait pas lever le nez de son livre.

-Vous pouvez y aller, annonça t-elle sans même lever les yeux.

Draco ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et, fourrant ses affaires dans son sac, se précipita vers la sortie. Passé le pas de la porte, il se figea soudainement lorsqu'il entendit le cri de son professeur mais fut vite soulager en se rendant compte que ce n'était pas après lui qu'elle en avait.

-Pas vous, Potter! cria t-elle en voyant son élève se mettre à ranger ses affaire. Cela vous apprendra à vous fourrer dans une bagarre! Je ne tolérerais pas qu'un élève de ma maison se comporte de façon aussi barbare! Rester assis et ne levez pas le petit doigt!

Harry resta choqué quelques secondes, avant de se rassoir en grognant, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et fusillant son professeur du regard. Sa colère se multiplia lorsqu'il vit Malefoy lui faire des grimaces à l'extérieur de la salle, protégé du courroux de Mcgonagal et libre de retourner dans sa salle commune, contrairement à lui.

Malefoy était de très bonne humeur. Bien sur, il s'était prit une heure de colle, mais il s'en fichait quand il savait que Potter était condamné à rester plus longtemps que lui en compagnie du professeur de métamorphose. Comme quoi il y avait une justice, dans le vie...

Arrivé devant son portrait, il lança le mot de passe et se précipita dans son dortoir. Jetant négligemment son sac sur son lit, il ignora ses camarades et alla prendre sa douche.

Lorsqu'il ressortit une demi-heure plus tard, relaxer et prêt à aller dormir, il fouilla dans son sac pour se débarrasser de sa «Potter liste »

Lorsque Blaise Zabini remonta dans son dortoir, prêt à aller retrouver Morphée, il resta figer quelque seconde devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Malefoy, LE grand Malefoy, était en train de jeter les affaires de son sac par terre tout en sautillant de rage. Puis il se mit à quatre pattes, cherchant je ne sais quoi dans son bordel. Un je ne sais quoi qu'il ne trouva apparemment pas car la minute d'après, il se prit la tête entre les mains avant de les utiliser pour marteler le sol, le visage rouge de colère.

Blaise, toujours dans son état apathique, regarda Draco se lever et se précipiter vers lui.

-Heuu...s'inquièta t-il, Malefoy?

-DEGAGE! cria t-il en bousculant son camarade qui partit finir sa course contre le mur.

Draco courut comme il n'avait jamais courut de toute sa vie. Dévalant les escaliers et parcourant les couloirs tellement vite qu'il en eut mal aux pieds.

Si quelqu'un avait trouvé ce parchemin...Non! La vie était injuste pour les autres, pas pour lui!

Il était censé finir la soirée de bonne humeur tout en se réjouissant du malheur de Potter. Il n'était pas censé être en train de courir dans les couloirs de l'école, en pyjama et chaussons, risquant de se faire attraper par Rusard.

Il avait une réputation à tenir tout de même! Il ne pouvait pas laissé les autres croire qu'il pensait autant à Harry Potter! Jamais de la vie!

Arrivé devant la salle de métamorphose, essoufflé, il pria pour que la salle soit vide et, ouvrant la porte, remercia la ciel qu'elle l'était.

Sortant sa baguette et murmurant un « Lumos », il se mit à parcourir la salle, cherchant son parchemin dans les moindre recoin. Il poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement en le voyant parfaitement plié et posé sur sa table.

Comme quoi la vie était bel est bien juste.

Ce n'est que lorsque qu'il l'attrapa et le déplia afin de voir que le contenu à l'intérieur était bien le bon et ainsi vérifier que le parchemin était bien le sien qu'il comprit que quelque chose clochait.

La liste qu'il avait écrit était bel et bien là, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir écrit autant...

Et pourquoi l'écriture du début ne ressemblait-elle pas à celle de la fin?

Draco fronça les sourcils avant de pousser un cri d'horreur. Si l'écriture ne se ressemblait pas c'était tout simplement parce qu'il y avait deux écritures différentes! Ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait répondu, ce qui voulait dire que quelqu'un avait lu son parchemin!

Seul les deux personnes à s'être trouvées ici après lui auraient pu faire ça. Mcgonagal était hors de question. Elle n'aurait pas prit la peine de répondre et aurait attendu demain matin pour lui dire exactement ce qu'elle pensait de sa « liste »

La seule personne qui restait était...

...Potter...Et apparemment, celui ci avait répondu.

Bientôt, la panique fut remplacé par la curiosité. Qu'est ce qui avait bien put pousser le Survivant à répondre? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas montrer le bout de papier à sa directrice de maison?

La curiosité le rendant pratiquement fou, il s'installa confortablement et lut attentivement le parchemin.

_**-**Mon comportement de « pauvre petit enfant orphelin » ? Sans vouloir te vexer, blondie, je doute que tu saches vraiment de quoi tu parles. Après tout, ce ne sont pas TES parents qui se sont fait assassiner quand tu avais un an et ce n'est pas TOI qui rêve de leur meurtre tous les soirs depuis 17 ans. _

_Je suis riche, et alors ? Je donnerais tout cet argent sans hésitation ne serait-ce que pour une minute avec ma famille. J'imagine que cette réponse est trop « gnian-gnian » à ton goût, mais je m'en fiche. C'est la vérité._

_Tu m'as bien fait rire avec ton commentaire sur ma sois-disant liberté. Liberté ? Quelle liberté ? Lorsque je ne suis pas à Poudlard, je suis enfermé chez mon oncle et ma tante avec interdiction de sortir de ma chambre. La seule fois où j'ai essayé, je me suis fait attaqué par un détraqueur ! _

_**-**J'ai toujours trouvé que cette rivalité Gryffondor vs Serpentard était stupide. Ce n'est pas une maison qui définie le caractère d'une personne. Regarde Hermione, on sait tous qu'elle a toutes les qualités requises pour être à Serdaigle, pourtant, elle est à Gryffondor. Il y a aussi plusieurs personnes que je connais qui auraient pu terminer à Serpentard...à commencer par moi. _

_Je vais t'avouer quelque chose que je n'ai jamais avoué à personne, ne me demande pas pourquoi, je n'en sais rien. Peut être pour que tu arrêtes une bonne fois pour toute avec ces préjugés ridicules !_

_Notre premier jour à Poudlard, lors de la répartition, si le choixpeau a mis autant de temps à me choisir une maison c'est parce qu'il voulait me mettre à Serpentard, mais je n'étais pas d'accord. Je l'ai supplié pour qu'il m'envoie autre part. Et oui Malfoy, « supplié »._

_**-**Quand à mes lunettes...je suis myope, imbécile ! _

…

…

De QUOIIIIII!

* * *

Lorsque Draco Malefoy arriva à son cours de métamorphose le lendemain matin, beaucoup le comparèrent à un zombie.

Ses cheveux normalement parfaitement coiffés partaient dans tous les sens, des cernes bleus pouvaient se voir sous ses yeux, sa cravate était mal mise et sa chemise mal boutonnée..

Bef, il ne fallait pas être Hermione Granger pour comprendre que le Serpentard avait passé une mauvaise nuit.

En effet, celui ci n'avait pas fermé l'œil et avait passé son temps devant sa cheminée, relisant le parchemin encore et encore.

Et bien, et bien...apparemment Monsieur Parfait Gryffondor avait faillit se retrouver à Serpentard.

Pff, de toute façon, Draco fut heureux que le choixpeau ait changé d'avis. Quiconque qui était assez stupide pour choisir Gryffondor à la place de Serpentard ne méritait pas sa place dans la maison des Serpents!

Ce qui l'intriguait, c'était que le Survivant paraissait être complétement honnête dans ses réponses. Pourquoi? A quoi jouait-il? Etait-il en train de se moquer de lui et tous ça n'était qu'une mauvaise farce?

Bien sur, il y avait encore la possibilité que le message ne soit _pas_ du binoclard. Pourtant, la façon d'écrire et le ton qu'on devinait qu'il employait avec ses mots étaient du Potter tout craché.

Il fallait qu'il en soit sur. C'est pourquoi, après avoir écrit une autre série de liste, il fit mine de trébucher près de sa table et fourra discrètement le parchemin dans le sac du Survivant qui était en ce moment à l'autre bout de la classe, en train de parler avec Granger.

Lorsque Mcgonagal arriva à son tour et ordonna aux élèves d'aller s'assoir à leurs places, elle leva un sourcils face à l'état lamentable dans lequel se trouvait Malefoy mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

Le jeune homme passa la première demi-heure à observer discrètement son rival Gryffondor. Mais celui ci avait l'air absorbé par la leçon d'aujourd'hui.

-Merde Potter, est ce que tu veux biens ouvrir ton putain de sac! pensa rageusement Draco

Comme ci il avait entendu sa prière, Harry fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir un carnet de note. Il resta figé quelques instant, observant le parchemin qu'il était pratiquement sur de n'avoir jamais vu. Il le sortit, les sourcils froncés, avant de regarder autour de lui pour voir si ne quelqu'un l'observait pas.

Draco détourna rapidement le regard et fit mine de s'intéresser à la leçon. La demi-heure restante fut comme un supplice pour lui. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit de prendre un risque pareil? Si jamais Potter n'était pas l'auteur de ces réponses, il n'oserait plus jamais le regarder en face. Il serait humilié jusqu'à la fin de sa vie!

Enfin, leur professeur annonça que le cours était terminé. Il prit son temps pour ranger ses affaires et laissa les autres élèves prendre de l'avance sur lui.

Lorsque Harry passa à côté de lui, il bouscula le blond si bien que le pauvre en fit tomber ses affaires.

-Espèce de sale binoclard! A quoi te serves tes lunettes si tu ne peux pas regarder où tu marches?

-Je suis myope, imbécile! rétorqua rageusement Harry, une étincelle dans le regard.

Draco se figea net. « Je suis myope, imbécile! », n'était-ce pas la réponse qu'il avait écrit hier soir?

Harry, ravit de l'effet qu'il avait produit, laissa tomber un bout de papier sur les affaires du Serpentard et, souriant mystérieusement, se leva avant de disparaître de la salle en vitesse.

Malefoy, une fois remit du choc, rangea rapidement ses affaires et, se précipitant à son tour hors de la classe, alla s'installer dans un recoin afin de pouvoir lire sa réponse tranquillement.

_**3 raisons qui font que je te supporte (je crois) :**_

**-Tu es Fourchelang**

**-Tu viens d'une noble famille de sorcier.**

**-... ais-je précisé que tu étais Fourchelang?**

_-Si je suis Fourchelang, c'est simplement parce que cet imbécile de Voldemort m'a transmit une partie de ses dons lorsqu'il a essayé de me tuer. Tant pis pour lui, tant mieux pour moi!_

_-Ah bon? Première nouvelle. Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas. Tout le monde ici a l'air de connaître plus de chose sur ma famille que moi..._

_-...Charmant Malefoy, vraiment. Ce n'est quand même pas Mission Impossible de trouver 3 choses de supportables chez moi! _

Le blond sourit, plia le parchemin qu'il rangea soigneusement dans son sac, et partit vers son prochain cours en sifflotant gaiment.

Il avait encore plusieurs choses à demander à Potter...

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco brûlait d'impatience en attendant son prochain cours avec les Gryffondors.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas eut cours avec les rouges et ors, il n'avait donc pas eut l'occasion de transmettre au Survivant sa prochaine série de questions.

Mais une occasion se présentait enfin! Et pendant le cours d'histoire de la magie, en plus de ça. Tout le monde dormirait et personne ne feraient attention à eux.

Lorsque le jeune Malefoy arriva dans la classe, Potter était déjà installé aux côtés de son amie Sang de Bourbe et lui souriait tendrement.

Beurk!

Mais Draco n'était pas un Malefoy pour rien. Alors, bravant son dégoût, il se dirigea vers eux et fit encore une fois semblant de trébucher devant Potter. Se faisant, il déposa discrètement le parchemin à ses pieds et se releva comme ci de rien était, ignorant le regard inquiet que lui lançait Granger.

Assit sur sa chaise, il vit Harry tourner légèrement la tête vers lui et tapoter doucement le bout de papier de son pied, signe qu'il avait comprit.

Draco sourit de satisfaction, sortit son devoir de potion, et se mit en mode travail. Quitte à perdre deux heures, autant faire quelque chose d'utile.

Mais c'était peine perdue, car il ne fit que se tripoter les méninges pour savoir ce qu'allait lui répondre le Survivant.

Pourquoi se prenait-il donc autant la tête avec ça? Pourquoi continuer t-il à écrire à l'homme qu'il détestait le plus au monde, qui avait envoyé son père en prison? Qui l'avait humilié encore et encore au fil des années? Pourquoi se surprenait-il à sourire en relisant les morceaux de parchemins le soir dans son lit?

Pourquoi?

Cette question embêta Draco jusqu'à la fin du cours. Au final, la seule chose qui le sortit de sa torpeur fut une main sortant de nulle part et allant lui frapper la tête.

Malefoy faillit en tomber de sa chaise. Remis du choc, il se leva brusquement, son regard tueur scrutant chaque élève qui se trouvait sur son passage. Si jamais il attrapait l'imbécile qui avait osé lui faire ça...

Lorsque son regard se posa sur la table vide du Trio, il tourna immédiatement la tête vers la sortie.

Granger et Wistiti semblaient être en train de débattre sur quelque chose alors que Potter les suivait , les bras derrière la tête, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

Et le regard qu'il lui lança juste avant de sortir lui prouva que ce n'était pas à cause du débat de ses deux amis...

Malefoy vit rouge et serra les poings de fureur.

Quel sale petit...

Il se rassit avec rage, hurlant sur n'importe qui osait le contrarier, et rangea furieusement ses affaires.

Il se calma instantanément lorsqu'il vit le bout de papier posé sur sa table.

_**3 choses que je ne comprends pas chez toi**_

**-Ta loyauté envers tes amis. Même quand eux ne le sont pas. **

**Je ne compte même plus les fois où Weasmoche t'as tourné le dos simplement parce qu'il était jaloux. Ou encore, le nombre de fois où les membres de ta propre maison ont arrêté de te soutenir à cause de rumeurs ridicules (tous le monde sait que tu n'es pas digne d'être l'héritier de Serpentard – Toi mettre ton nom dans la coupe de feu? Pas assez intelligent pour passer les protections! - etc,,,)**

**-Maintenant que le seigneur des ténèbres est de retour, on sait tous que sa prochaine cible, ce sera toi. Or, je t'observe depuis le début de l'année et tu n'as pas l'air de t'en inquiéter plus que ça. Si j'étais toi (et Dieu merci je ne le suis pas!), je passerais mon temps à la bibliothèque en essayant d'apprendre le plus de sorts utiles possibles, je subirais un entraînement intensif...bref, je ferais mon possible pour survivre! Mais toi, tu passes ton temps à rien faire! Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit? **

**Et que fais Dumbledore dans tous ça? Ne me dis pas qu'il se fiche de la sécurité de son chouchou?**

**-La troisième chose est plutôt une question. Toutes ces rumeurs comme quoi tu serais maltraité depuis l'enfance...est ce que c'est vrai?**

_-Oui...parfois cela me surprends moi aussi._

_Je n'ai pas de raisons pour ça. Entre nous, je me fiche complétement de ce que ma maison peut penser de moi. Je suis passé du statut de « héros » à « indésirable n°1 » tellement de fois que j'ai appris à ne plus y faire attention. Je m'en fiche, ça ne me fait plus rien._

_Quand à Ron...et bien je suppose que c'est parce que il a été mon tout premier ami. Pas seulement de Poudlard, mais mon tout premier ami tout court. Du coup, j'ai toujours tendance à lui pardonner, même quand je sais que je ne devrais pas. _

_Et pour ce qui est de ton commentaire sur le fait que je ne suis pas digne d'être l'héritier de Sepentard...qui est le Fourchelang de nous deux Malefoy, toi ou moi?_

_-Pour qui tu me prends? Je ne suis pas aussi stupide. Depuis mon entrée à Poudlard, Voldemort trouve toujours un moyen de m'attaquer chaque année. Tu crois vraiment que j'aurais survécu toutes ces année si je ne m'étais pas suffisamment entraîné? Bien sur que je me prépare, je ne le fais juste pas sous le nez de tout le monde. Et entre nous, qui a besoin d'une bibliothèque lorsqu'on a Hermione Granger comme ami?_

_Quand à Dumbledore, il m'aide lui aussi. A sa façon. Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus, désolé._

_-C'est vraiment très personnelles ces questions que tu me poses Malefoy, j'espère que tu en est conscient..._

_Oui, mon oncle et ma tante m'ont maltraité. Pour les détails: j'ai vécu dans un placard pendant au moins 11 ans, on a essayé de me faire croire que mes parents étaient des bons à rien, les vêtements que je portais étaient ceux de mon énorme cousin...je pourrais continuer la liste pendant des heures, mais je doute que le parchemin soit assez long._

_Oh et Malefoy, si jamais je vois que ces informations font le tour de l'école demain matin, je peux t'assurer que même la salle commune des Serpentards ne sera pas assez forte pour m'empêcher de venir te trucider dans ton sommeil!_

Le jeune Malfoy soupira d'exaspération face aux réponses du jeune Gryffondor.

L'amitié. Voilà bien un mot dont il ignorait tout le sens. Les Malefoy n'avaient pas besoin d'ami...

mais ça n'empêcher pas Draco d'espérer en avoir un chaque fois que la pression imposée par son père devenait trop insupportable.

« Bahh, pensa joyeusement le blond, au moins cet imbécile sera prêt pour le combat final... »

Car bizarrement, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas qu'Harry Potter perde la vie face au Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Non, il ne le voulait pas.

* * *

_**3 choses que je voudrais savoir:**_

**-Que s'est-il vraiment passé au Ministère?**

**-Mon père a t-il vraiment tué Sirius Black?**

**-Est ce que je peux te faire confiance?**

_-L'épisode du Ministère est une partie de ma vie que j'aimerais oublié, mais si tu tiens vraiment à savoir ce qui s'est passé, alors je vais te le dire. Encore une fois, je ne sais absolument pas pourquoi..._

_Pour faire bref, je suis allé au Ministère pensant que mon parrain y était retenu prisonnier. Le crétin que je suis est tombé dans le piège des mangemorts la tête la première. Au final, Sirius est bien venu mais, ironie du sort, ce fut lui qui me sauva, pas le contraire. Et il fut tué sur le coup._

_Encore une autre personne tuée à cause de l'inutilité de ce crétin de binoclard, youpi! Tu aurais été fière de moi Malefoy, j'ai dépassé toutes tes espérances en matière de stupidité!_

_Et avant que tu ne le demandes. Oui, Voldemort était là. Non, on ne s'est pas battu. Mais son combat avec Dumbledore était impressionnant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir Zeus et Hadès devant moi. (Étant donné que tu es un inculte de la mythologie moldu, je ne vais même pas me donner la peine de t'expliquer qui sont ces deux personnages)._

_-Non, ton père n'a pas tué Sirius. C'est ta cinglée de tante qui s'en est chargée . _

_Ton père en était après moi. Moi, et l'objet que j'avais en ma possession. Étant donné que sa mission a été un échec, crois moi quand je te dis que Lucius est plus en sécurité à Azkaban qu'il ne l'aurait été s'il avait été libéré. Voldemort n'aime pas les échecs..._

_En ce qui concerne ta tante, autant te prévenir tout de suite. La prochaine fois que je la vois, je la tue._

_-...Malefoy, on sait tous les deux que tu n'aurais jamais continuer à m'écrire si tu ne me faisais pas confiance..._

Après la lecture de ce parchemin, Malefoy, rongé par la culpabilité sur ce que sa famille a fait subir à son rival, resta un long moment figé devant une feuille de papier blanche, se demandant si oui ou non il aurait jamais le courage d'écrire le seul mot qu'il n'avait jamais prononcé de sa vie :, « Pardon »

* * *

Malefoy claqua la porte de sa chambre, ignorant les appels suppliants de sa mère et ceux coléreux de sa tante.

Avaient-elles toutes les deux perdues l'esprit ? Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse partie de ce plan.

« Cela fera très plaisir au Seigneur des Ténèbres et il t'accordera sa confiance ! » s'était écriée Bellatrix avec excitation.

Mais merde ! Il avait déjà accepté cette marque ignoble sur son bras comme signe de soumission à Tu Sais Qui, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il en fasse plus? Comment sa mère pouvait-elle lui demander de devenir un assassin? Qu'ils aillent chercher un autre fils mangemort !

Mais malgré cette résolution, Draco savait très bien qu'au final, il serait forcé de faire ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. La survie de sa famille en dépendait. Il n'avait pas le choix...

Poussant un cri de rage, son poing alla frapper le miroir de sa chambre qui se brisa en mille morceaux.

Que faire ? Comment se sortir de cette situation ? A qui parler ?

A peine s'était-il posé la question que la réponse s'imposa à son esprit.

Potter !

Il prit le premier bout de papier qui lui tomba sous la main et, après s'être estimé satisfait de son message, envoya son hibou porter sa lettre à son rival.

Le Serpentard resta accoudé à sa fenêtre toute la nuit et laissa échapper un rire de bonheur lorsque, aux premières lueurs de l'aube, il observa son hiboux revenir vers lui.

_**3 choses que je ne t'admettrais jamais en face, même sous la torture:**_

**-Le masque du Serpentard sans cœur est parfois dur à poter...**

**-Le jour de notre rencontre, je ne me suis jamais sentit aussi humilié de ma vie. C'était la première fois que j'offrais mon amitié à quelqu'un, mais tu l'as refusé sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. Et devant Weasley en plus! **

**J'ai aussi été un peu déçu, je ne pensais pas que le grand Harry Potter puisse se faire influencer de la sorte par une personne qu'il avait rencontré depuis moins de 5 minutes. (car je paris que Wistiti est partit dans un long discours comme quoi tous les Serpentards étaient diabolique, blablabla)**

**-J'ai parfois honte d'être un Malefoy. Honte de ce que ma famille a put faire par le passé et par ce qu'elle me force à faire aujourd'hui. Ne me demande pas ce que c'est, je suis tenu sous silence par un serment inviolable.**

**Mais je te fais confiance Potter, je sais que tu seras là pour m'arrêter.**

_-Personne ne t'as jamais obligé à porter ce masque. Si tu le voulais, tu pourrais l'enlever aussi facilement que tu l'as porté. Avec ou sans, t'es toujours le Prince des Serpentards, Malefoy. Je pense même que tu gagnerais en crédibilité si tu arrêtais de jouer au parfait petit crétin snobinard._

_Et entre nous, je ne pense pas que ton père puisse te dire quoi que ce soit, vu l'endroit où il se trouve en ce moment..._

_Tu n'es plus sous son joug Draco, laisse tomber le masque._

_-Je...je suis désolé. Je n'avais jamais pensé t'avoir blessé. Je ne voulais pas te blesser. Mais lorsque je t'ai vu, flanquer de tes deux gardes du corps, et dénigrant Ron comme on dénigrerait un elf, tu m'as tellement fait pensé à mon cousin, et Ron à moi, que j'en ai pratiquement eut le souffle coupé. _

_Je t'avoue aussi que j'ai paniqué. J'ai eut peur de subir le même traitement que celui que j'avais reçu par Dudley (mon cousin) alors j'ai fait la seule chose que je n'avais encore jamais osé faire, je me suis défendu. (Sauf que dans ce cas précis, j'ai défendu Ron, je sais...)_

_Et je m'excuse aussi d'avoir été assez stupide pour écouter les commérages des gens sur Serpentard. Je t'avoue que j'y ait cru pendant un bon moment. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle je ne voulais pas aller dans ta maison._

_Je refusais juste de porter le même insigne que le meurtrier de mes parents, c'est tout._

_Encore une fois, je suis désolé pour la façon dont j'ai refusé ton amitié et sache que si je pouvais effacer ce que j'ai fait et changer tout ça, je le ferais._

_-...Compte sur moi, je t'arrêterais._

Quelques semaines plus tard, lorsque Draco entra dans la Salle sur Demande et se rendit compte que l'armoire à disparaître avait été explosée en mille morceaux, il en pleura de soulagement.

Dans le silence de la pièce, personne ne l'entendit murmurer un « merci » plein de gratitude.

* * *

_**3 choses que j'aurais voulu pouvoir accomplir dans ma vie:**_

**-Protéger ma famille du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

**-Rencontrer Sirius Black. Le seul qui, apparemment, savait ce que ça faisait d'être prisonnier d'une famille mangemort. Le seul aussi qui, à ma connaissance, a réussit à y échapper.**

**-Etre digne de ton amitié.**

_**-**Qui te dis que tu n'es pas capable de protéger ta famille de Voldemort? Il n'est pas immortel Draco, lui aussi a été élève à Poudlard et lui aussi a du apprendre à utiliser la magie, comme nous tous! _

_Le fait qu'il ait aussi peur de Dumbledore le prouve. Il n'est pas surpuissant. Il a ses faiblesse._

_Ton père est à Azkaban mais on sait tous qu'il n'y restera pas longtemps. Profites-en pour t'arracher complètement à son emprise! Rejoins l'Ordre (je sais que tu sais ce que c'est). Et si tu refuses d'obéir aux ordres de Dumbledore, alors rejoins moi. Je ne suis pas arrogant Draco, mais mon nom a une influence considérable chez les sorciers. L'Ordre a besoin de moi comme visage de marque. Je veillerais personnellement à ce que ta mère soit sous notre protection (car je suppose que c'est elle que tu cherches à protéger?)._

_Tu peux redonner au nom Malefoy sa gloire et sa noblesse d'avant. Cela ne dépends que de toi._

_**-**Je suis désolé. Moi aussi j'aurais voulu que tu rencontre Sirius, et je sais que lui aussi aurait adoré. Je pense qu'il se serait sentit moins seul et que ça l'aurait soulagé de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul « mouton noir » de la famille. _

_Et ne te dénigre pas Malefoy, si Sirius a réussit a s'échapper de l'emprise de sa folle à liée de mère, c'est surtout parce qu'il avait des amis sur qui compter. Il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul à la sortie. Ce qui n'était pas ton cas. _

_Mais maintenant ça l'est. Tu peux compter sur moi._

Draco chercha des yeux la troisième réponse et fut dévasté lorsqu'il se rendit compte que, si il ne la trouvait pas, s'était tout simplement parce que Potter n'en avait écrit aucune.

Ses poings se serrèrent, froissant le parchemin dans sa main. Ainsi, il n'était pas digne de l'amitié de Potter, pensa t-il amèrement.

D'un côté, cela ne l'étonnait pas. Ils avaient tous deux un passé remplis d'animosité, un passé trop important pour être ignoré. Trop important pour être pardonné.

Pourtant, le jeune héritier Malfoy s'était surprit à espérer. Il s'était confié à son « ennemi » comme il ne s'était jamais confié à personne, jamais. Et le Survivant avait toujours sut trouver les mots pour le rassurer, le motiver et atténuer la honte et le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules.

Draco avait trouvé en lui un confident (osait-il dire un ami?)

Mais apparemment, Potter n'était pas sur la même longueur d'onde que lui. Et bah tant pis! C'était sa perte, pas la sienne. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser avec tristesse que c'était la deuxième fois que le Gryffondor lui refusait son amitié.

-Je jure sur la tête de mon père qu'il n'y en aura pas de troisième, grogna le blond entre ses dents.

Il fourra le parchemin dans son sac et, se dirigeant vers les cachots pour son cours de Défense, considéra ses options.

Le binoclard lui avait proposé sa protection pour lui et sa mère. Il lui avait proposé d'être son allié. Mais serait-ce suffisant? Il ne tenait pas à mettre Narcissa encore plus en danger qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Depuis l'échec de son père au ministère, ils étaient tous deux surveillés 24h/24 par son ignoble tante, Bellatrix. Au moindre faux pas, il savait que s'en était finis d'eux. Il faudrait donc agir avec une extrême prudence.

Un plan se formait déjà dans la tête du Serpentard. Ils n'auraient cas passer à l'action pendant la sortie de sa mère au Chemin de Traverse. A ce moment là, ils pourraient simuler une attaque de la part de l'Ordre. Leurs geôliers seraient trop occupés à contre-attaquer pour s'occuper de Narcissa et celle ci pourra en profiter pour s'échapper. Le plan parfait! Digne de sa maison!

Bien sur, il faudra préparer le terrain avant d'agir. Leur nouveau foyer devra se trouver loin du quartier général des mangemorts, peut être même loin de l'Angleterre! Il faudra aussi qu'il soit entouré de toutes les protections possibles et inimaginables.

Peut-être même qu'ils iraient vivre chez les moldus. Même si cette idée horrifiait le jeune homme, il savait que c'était le dernier endroit où quiconque irait chercher un Malefoy. Pas question de prendre des risques quand la sécurité de a mère était en jeu.

Oui, c'était un plan excellent.

-Mon pote tu est génial, se félicita le Serpentard.

Il irait en parler à Potter dès la fin des cours après lui avoir annoncé qu'il acceptait sa proposition.

Arrivé en cours de Défense contre les forces du mal (il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que le mangemort ait réussit à avoir ce poste), il poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il n'était pas le dernier arrivé et que donc, il ne serait pas le malheureux qui subirait les foudres de Rogue. Même s'ils savaient tous que le réel punching-ball de leur cher professeur était Harry Potter et que Severus se concentrerait uniquement sur le jeune homme après 5 minutes de cours.

Si Draco trouvait cela amusant les premières années lorsque le Gryffondor tremblait de peur devant l'homme aux cheveux gras, il trouvait la situation hilarante maintenant que le Survivant se défendait coup pour coup, dent pour dent, sans jamais lâcher prise ni laisser le loisir à son cher professeur d'avoir le dernier mot.

Le Serpentard avait même surprit certains élèves qui essayaient vainement de s'infiltrer dans leur classe pour pouvoir assister à ce spectacle.

En parlant de Potter, celui ci était déjà installer sur son siège et sortait tranquillement ses affaires alors que ses deux espèces de clowns qui lui servaient d'amis étaient partis dans une de leurs fameuses disputes à côté de lui.

Le jeune Malefoy détourna le regard lorsque Harry se tourna vers lui et, la tête haute, se dirigea vers le fond de la salle pour s'installer à sa table.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il vit que le Gryffondor ne l'avait pas quitté du regard alors qu'il se levait sa chaise pour ensuite se diriger tranquillement vers lui.

Draco resta choqué quelque secondes. Mais à quoi jouait-il?

-Hey Malfoy, l'appela Crabbe à côté de lui, Potter se dirige vers toi!

Naaaan, c'est vrai?

-J'ai bien vu, crétin!

Harry se contenta de sourire d'un air amusé face à la réaction du blond qui semblait être prêt à avoir une attaque cardiaque tellement il était choqué.

Ignorant les regards horrifiés de ses camarades de classes, les cris outragés de Ron et les appels surpris d'Hermione, le jeune homme se posta devant Draco et lui tendit sa main.

-Salut, moi c'est Potter, Harry Potter, se présenta t-il.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche tellement grand qu'on aurait cru qu'il voulait gober des mouches. Les yeux exorbités, il fut incapable de répondre pendant quelques secondes.

-On sait tous comment tu t'appelles, fit remarquer Crabbe avec sa stupidité légendaire.

-Il semble que Potter éprouve le besoin de rappeler qu'il se croit meilleur que les autres, lança Rogue, incapable de résister à l'opportunité d'humilier le fils de son ennemi.

-Harry, qu'est ce qui te prends? demanda Hermione avec inquiétude.

Le Survivant les ignora tous et, le regard toujours rivé sur le visage traumatisé de Malefoy, attendit calmement que celui ci prenne la parole.

Évidemment, seul le blond était capable de comprendre à quoi jouait Potter. Il reproduisait la même scène qui s'était déroulée il y a maintenant 6 ans, alors qu'ils prenaient tous deux pour la première fois le Poudlard Express. Draco lui avait alors tendue la main et, avec un air de supériorité digne des Malefoy, s'était présenté en disant « Moi je m'appelle Malefoy, Draco Malefoy »...

Le Gryffondor allait même jusqu'à imiter son rictus! Le sien!

A ce moment précis, le Serpentard se sentit submergé par des émotions qu'il n'avait jamais connus jusqu'à ce jour. Le soulagement et la gratitude.

Si Harry n'avait pas répondu à sa troisième remarque, ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait refusé son amitié, c'est juste parce qu'il préférait lui donnait sa réponse face à face.

En reproduisant leur rencontre, il donnait l'occasion à Draco de changer l'histoire. De devenir amis aussi facilement qu'ils étaient devenus ennemis ou bien de l'humilier devant les membres de leurs maisons respectives, de la même façon que lui s'était sentit humilié voilà des années plus tôt.

Il lui laissait le choix, et la sincérité de ses yeux émeraudes montrait que, qu'importe ce qu'il choisira, Harry ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur.

Le Serpentard se souvint aussi de sa promesse faites quelques minutes plus tôt. Comme quoi il n'offrirait pas son amitié à Potter une troisième fois.

Il était sérieux et comptait respecter sa promesse. Il n'y aura pas de troisième fois...

Il n'y aura pas besoin d'une troisième fois.

Remis du choc, le vrai rictus des Malefoy se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il levait sa main pour aller serrer celle d'Harry d'une poigne ferme.

-Draco Malfoy, se présenta t-il à son tour.

La stupeur dans laquelle était plongée la salle était hilarante et les deux jeunes hommes partagèrent un regard amusé face à la réaction de leurs camarades.

Ron hurla des obscénités, Crabbe et Goyle crièrent que Malefoy avait perdu la tête, Rogue usa ses cordes vocales vainement pour essayer de ramener le calme dans la classe, Hermione se contentait de sourire d'un air entendu...

Harry les ignora superbement et prit place aux côtés de Malefoy, agissant comme ci c'était un acte qu'il avait fait toute sa vie et non leur premier vrai geste d'amitié.

-Tu as fini ton essai de métamorphose, demanda t-il innocemment.

-Oui et ne compte pas sur moi pour te le refiler, Potter! prévint Malfoy

-Allezzz, bouda le Survivant. En échange, je te donnerais des conseils au Quidditch.

-Quoi? se vexa le blond. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils! Je m'en sors très bien!

-C'est pas ce qu'il m'a semblé au dernier match...

-La ferme, Potter!

-Toi même, Malefoy!

-Ils ont perdus la raison, s'écria Parvatil Patil.

-Peut être un sort de confusion, proposa Goyle.

-N'empêche qu'ils sont sexy, soupira rêveusement Lavande.

-Harry, tu n'es qu'un traître! cria Ron.

-Et toi Ronald tu n'es qu'un gamin! rétorqua Hermione, protectrice d'Harry jusqu'au bout.

-Ne me parles pas comme ça Miss Je Sais Tout!

-Comment tu m'as appelé?

-Oh non, et c'est repartie, soupira Dean.

-J'ai perdu Trevor! Se lamenta Neville.

-SILENCEEEEEE! hurla Rogue comme il n'avait jamais hurlé de toute sa vie tout en pointant sa baguette vers chaque élève, les menaçant tous avec rage.

-Je crois qu'il a finalement dérapé, chuchota discrètement Harry à l'oreille de Draco.

-La vieillesse...soupira Draco en secouant la tête d'un air faussement désespéré avant de sourire à celui qui deviendrait plus tard son meilleur ami.

* * *

**EPILOGUE **

_**3 choses que je suis heureux d'avoir accomplis dans ma vie:**_

**-Protéger ma famille.**

**-Faire partis de ceux qui ont aidé à mettre un terme au règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres et avoir été à tes côtés lorsque tu lui a porté le coup fatal. **

**-Être devenu quelqu'un digne de ton amitié...**


End file.
